The Torture of Truth or Dare
by moose2828
Summary: FMA charecters play truth or dare with me. Haha. This is funny. NOW READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

The Torture of Truth or Dare

* * *

A/N This is my third truth or dare fic. If you like it then you should read my Harry Potter and my Inuyasha truth or dare fic.

* * *

Moose2828: MWHAHAHAHA! 

Ed: Where the heck are we!

Moose2828: MWHAHAHAHA!

Ed: Answer my question!

Moose2828: MWHAHAHAHA!

Winry: You're really over doing it with the evil laugh.

Moose2828: Sorry.

Ed: Will you please tell me where we are?

Moose2828: We're in my incredibly messy room.

Ed: Thank you.

Al: Wow! Look at that.(picks up my Al action figure)

Moose2828: NO TOUCHY!(snatches figure)

Winry: Why did you take us here?

Moose2828: To play truth or dare.

Winry: Awesome! I love truth or dare.

Moose2828: That's what Kagome said.

All: Who's that?

Moose2828: Nevermind.

Winry: Can we start!

Moose2828: WAIT! I need to get more people.

Ed: Don't we have enough already?

Moose2828: SHUDDAP!(summons Roy, Riza, Envy, and Lust)

Envy: Where are we?

Moose2828: (says all in one breath) We're in my incredibly messy room to play truth or dare. No complaining, baking down on dares, or lieing. You got that?

Everyone: Yes ma'am!

Moose2828: Any more stupid questions?

Envy: Just one. Where's Glutony?

Moose2828: What do you mean where's Glutony! I don't want that drool machine in my room! Please girl! I mean boy. I mean girlboy-thingymatron. Shoot! I don't know what you are! Just sit down!

Envy: Sheesh. It was just a question.

Moose2828: Lets start. Roy, truth or dare?

Roy: Dare.

Moose2828: I dare you to french kiss Riza.

Ed: OoOoOo!

Roy: SHUT UP ELRIC!

Riza: Uh... I am very uncomfortable with this dare ma'am.

Moose2828: Well to bad! You have to do it.

Roy and Riza: Fine. (french kiss for nearly 5 minutes.)

Ed: Geez! Your finally done. I was starting to grow a beard!

Roy: Uh...

Riza: Wow.

Moose2828: It's your turn. Smap out of it.

Roy: Oh! Uh... Envy, truth or dare?

Envy: Truth.

Roy: Why is your freakin hair green! That's just...wierd!

Envy: Well, it used to be blond but, chlorine does some starnge things.

Al: Ew.

Winry: (to the tune of adlevise) Country Clubs, Full of pools! You sure look happy to greet me! Blue and green, pure chlorine! You sure look happy to greet me!

Lust: You need to stop now.

Winry: Yeah okay.

Envy: Ed, truth or dare?

Ed: Dare!

Envy: Fine. I dare you to drink 60 glasses of milk.

Ed: WHAT!

Envy: Gotta do it.

Ed: YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T DO THAT!

Envy: Well you have to.

Ed: (starts to drink his milk.)

AFTER THE MILK IS GONE

Ed: (unconciuose)

Moose2828: Wow. You killed him.

Envy: Uh... no I didn't he's just in a comma.

Moose2828: Oh. Since Ed is unconciouse we'll have to continue.

Lust: Finally! We can get out of here.

Moose2828: What are you talking about? Your not leaving. You get to watch Naraku jazzersize.

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Moose2828:(roles the tape.) I'll be back when the tape is over. Bye!

Al: You can't just leave us here. This is torture!

Moose2828: To bad.

Tapes starts to play.

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

When I wrote all Ed was not screaming. R&R. 


	2. Envy Says Confuzzled

Chapter 2!

* * *

A/N: Hi! Uh...well...I have no note. Bye!

* * *

Did I put a disclaimer last time? Oh well. I don't own FMA. BYE!

* * *

Moose2828: I'm back! Now we can continue our little game. 

Lust: Make it stop make the pain stop!

Moose2828: I took the tape out 10 minutes ago.

Lust: The horror! THE HORROR!

Envy: Get a hold of yourself. (slaps lust.)

Lust: Wow. What happened?

Envy: Nevermind.

Winry: Come on. Lets play already!

Ed: (wakes up) I'm up! I'm up!

Winry: No really? (Note the sarcasim)

Ed: Winry, truth or dare?

Winry: I guess I choose dare.

Ed: I dare you lick Al's armor.

Winry: EW! THAT IS WRONG!

Ed: Well, it's not like it's really him.

Moose2828: Gotta do it.

Al: No you don't!

Moose2828: Yes she does!

Winry: Fine!

Al: No!

Winry: (Licks the armor)

Audiance: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Riza: How did you get an audiance to fit in your room.

Moose2828: I...don't...know! (Tottaly freaked out) GET OUTTA MY HOUSE! Well, room. Whatever.

Audiance: (starts to leave)

Ed fangirl: Wait! We have to attack Ed first.

Roy fangirl: And Roy!

Both: GET EM!

Fangirls: (run after Ed and Roy and pounce on them)

Roy and Ed: Stop them!

Moose2828: No way. (Joins the crazed fan girls.)

Random fangirl: I got his sleeve! I got his sleeve!

Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(All jump on the random fangirl tying to get the piece of clothing.)

Moose2828: (Pushes whole audiance out the door) Whew glad that's over with.

Roy and Ed: (Twitching uncontrollably)

Winry: Riza, truth or dare?

Riza: I already had to do Colonel's dare.

Winry: Then pick truth.

Riza: Whatever.

Winry: Is it true that last saturday night you and Havoc...went out.

Riza: It was coffee. Colonel Mustang didn't want to come. Just Havoc.

Winry: So you admit it!

Riza: What is your problem!

Winry: What's yours! You broke this poor mans heart. ( goes over to Roy)

Roy: No she didn't.

Winry: Crushed his soul!

Roy: NO she did not!

Winry: Shattered his very dreams!

Roy: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO SHE DIDN'T!

Winry: Sorry.

Riza: Geez. Alphonse, truth or dare?

Al: Truth.

Ed: Oh come on Al. Don't be such a wimp.

Al: TRUTH!

Envy: Everyone is yelling! I'm so confuzzled!

Lust: Never use that word again in your natural born life.

Envy: I'm not naturally born though.

Ed: You know, he DOES have a point.

Lust: Oh whatever!

Riza: You pickedtruth, right Al?

Al: YES!

Riza: OKAY!Hmmmmm. Why is your name Alphonse?

Al: I don't know.

Riza: It's just wierd. It's...Italian.

Al: Yea...Man. That is wierd. I dunno.

Riza: Why don't you know?

Al: Cause I don't.

Riza: Why don't you.

Al: Cause I don't!

Riza: WHY NOT!

Al: CAUSE I JUST DON'T!

Riza: YOU SHOULD KNOW!

Al: WELL, I DON'T OKAY!

Riza: Yea, okay.

Al: Moose2828, truth or dare?

Moose2828: DARE!

Al: I dare you to bring the rest here!

Moose2828: What rest!

Al: Hmm. Let's see. Gluttony, Wrath, and Havoc.

Moose2828: That's lame!

Al: Do it!

Moose2828: Ew!

Al: You know what I mean.

Moose2828: Fine! (summons Havoc,Gluttoy, and Wrath.)

* * *

Tune in next time to find out what happens with more peoples! 


End file.
